


By your leave sir

by Shulta



Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Badass in Distress, F/F, Retirement, once more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulta/pseuds/Shulta
Summary: A sad tale of love and betrayal. A hopeful beginning to a forgone conclusion.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	By your leave sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotGoatCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always the last one that tries to get you

I was getting married. I had a woman that I loved with all my heart, and with whom I wished to spend the rest of my days with. I was to wed a woman who could see past the blood staining my hands. Who loved me despite the death and destruction I had caused. I was to be married and leave the life of war behind me. With the king’s blessing no less.

That is after just one more campaign. One last planet to conquer. One more army to crush. Than I could be allowed to retire and live in peace. It was to be my reward after a lifetime of service and victory to the crown.

I accepted. How could I not. I was after all, the best. I was the strongest warrior, and had proved myself time and time again on countless battlefields. Against countless foes. No one man or woman could best me. No battalion or army could stop me.

And yet here I was. Separated by my troops behind enemy lines. I had escaped their ambush with the lovely souvenir of a sword in my guts. I knew not where I was, or where my people were. All I knew was that the enemy army had me surrounded and it was only a matter of time before they found me and finished me off. I had only my arm saber in hand. My rifle had been lost in the ambush and my pistol spent. By all rights, this was to be my last stand. My time to make my life costly for the bastards who would seek to slay me.

But I could not die here. Not because it was expected of me to survive. Not just because I was the best. Not even just for the sake of my sister.

I could hear shouts as enemy scouts spotte me. I grunted as I straightened up from where I leaned in agony. With a hiss I grabbed hold of the weapon that my enemies had given me and drew it from it’s crimson sheathe. 

Pain dulled and my mind quickened as I stepped towards my foe. Time slowed down as they drew their own weapons even as a few shouted in alarm. They were mere obstacles in my way. I would break through them and find my own troops. I would crush these savages that though they could put me down so easily.

Then I would return home. 

I could not die here, because Cinders was waiting for me.


End file.
